


Will Everything Change?

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Unsure of their Feelings, Westallen AU, crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: WestAllen AU: Movie star Barry Allen and his leading lady Iris West have a crush on each other, of course neither one of them know about it.





	Will Everything Change?

**Author's Note:**

> Written For the WestAllen Drabble Prompt Challenge 
> 
> Prompt: “I Knew She Would Change My Life.”  
Unlike in previous drabbles, this prompt won’t appear in the work, it simply inspired the work.

Acclaimed and popular actor Barry Allen was not looking forward to the next scene he had to shoot for his new romantic action comedy, Born Yesterday. Although he had been a professional actor for over ten years and had done a variety of stage, television and movie work he still was not comfortable with doing love scenes. They were so technical, often to the point of being almost sterile. And there were so many people watching said love scene. Director, producer, lighting, sound, grip, makeup, just to name a few of the many people that had all eyes trained on the two actors holding, caressing, kissing each other in order to bring the most authenticity to the scene and the story. 

Now on top of all those circumstances that made Barry dislike love scenes, today he had another factor to complicate his dilemma. Today would be the first time he had to kiss his leading lady Iris West. 

They were in the second month of production and working with Iris had been an absolute pleasure for Barry. Not only was she an incredibly talented and dynamic actress but she was so sweet and down to earth. So unlike many of the actresses that Barry often had to work with who had massive egos, ridiculous on set demands or arrived not knowing their lines or remembering their cues. 

She was such a breath of fresh air for Barry. He loved going to work everyday and didn’t leave until Iris did. And on his days off he would come to set just to watch Iris perform her scenes. Now of course when people questioned why he was there on his day off he always told them that he wanted to be supportive of the project or make sure he was prepared for when he came back to work. But the truth was he couldn’t get enough of Iris. 

His burgeoning crush on her had now turned into genuine feelings and that’s why today was going to be so difficult for Barry. How would he keep the lines from blurring between his professional obligations and his relentless personal desire?

“Okay people places. Let’s rehearse this scene, shoot it and then go to lunch,” director Harrison Wells proclaimed to his cast and crew. He walked over to Barry and Iris and explained his vision of the scene. “This scene is pretty straightforward. You two are reunited after the gun battle, both relieved the other survived after losing touch. Give me heart eyes, give me disbelief, give me longing when your eyes connect. Then Iris it’s your line, rush into Barry’s arms, then Barry you initiate the kiss with a desperation to it. Like if you don’t kiss and hold this woman, finally, you might explode. Start the kiss that way and then turn it into a long, sensual, I want to breathe her in kiss. Then Iris I want you to completely surrender to the kiss. Then kiss until I yell cut. Got it.” He didn’t wait for an answer, he rarely did when giving his direction. 

“Are you okay Barry? You seem really pensive,” Iris couldn’t help but notice that this was the first time she had seen her costar so quiet and reserved. The small voice of doubt that had been her constant companion while shooting this movie was rearing its ugly head again. “No, I’m fine Iris, just want to get this scene done.” His shaky smile and determined walk away from her left Iris feeling full of dread.”Does he dread having to kiss me that much? Iris questioned.

She had tried to put on a confident air during production but it wasn’t always easy. Iris knew she was a good actress, but she was a theater actress. Her home had been Broadway the last five years. She was used to the pacing and energy of the stage and immediate reaction from the audience. A movie set was completely different and she had had a hard time adjusting at first but things had become easier of late and so much of that had to do with Barry Allen.

When her agent had convinced her to try out for the movie she was reluctant because she had rarely delved into the comedy genre and she had never done any action sequences, but she was always one to push herself out of her comfort zone and she knew she wanted her career to be multi faceted with layers and dimensions and challenges that she could look back on and be proud that she conquered. This experience was one of those challenges. 

With every scene, every sequence, every line of dialogue she completely immersed herself into her role giving it everything she had. But she couldn’t help but notice how several people on set would whisper when she hadn’t quite mastered the green screen or the looks she got when her comedic timing was a beat behind and when she doubted and hesitated Barry was right there.

With her green screen mishap he took full responsibility saying that he had been running too close to her and that was what effected her coordination. When her comedy delivery fell flat Barry stepped in explaining that he had delivered his line in a lackluster fashion. Iris knew full well that both incidents had been her fault but she was so grateful that he was so willing to help and support her that she didn’t correct him she just gave him a small nod and smile of acknowledgement and gratitude. He was the consummate gentleman and that really didn’t help her developing crush on him.

Yes, Iris West had a crush on Barry Allen. She had loved his work for years. He had so much range, so much depth and she felt every performance he gave was an exploration into his very soul. And if Iris wanted to be completely shallow, which so many in Hollywood were, she found Barry to be drop dead gorgeous. In fact on the many occasions she had seen him on the big screen she doubted that he could be as gorgeous in person, but she was very much mistaken. 

When she met him at her audition for Born Yesterday, she remembered that being the first time she had ever gasped, giggled and felt flushed at the sight of a man. And she knew that if it hadn’t been for the chemistry they had generated during their screen test and Barry’s solid insistence that he wanted her for his co-star the studio might not have taken a chance on a theatre actress from New York. So that’s why his behavior right now was so uncharacteristic of the man that she had first hand experience with his kindness and care. 

Iris knew she couldn’t get inside her head. She had a job to do and there was a lot riding on this pivotal and emotional scene. She knew this was a critical junction in the film. It was the emotional hook that was going to make the audience root for this couple. And unbeknownst to anyone else, except her best friend Linda Park, Iris was actually quite giddy for this scene. She wanted to know what kissing Barry Allen felt like. Was he good? Was he sloppy? Would she feel his tongue? Were his lips as soft as they looked? All those questions she had last night when she spoke to Linda now seemed childish, unprofessional, moot, given how Barry was acting. She heaved a heavy sigh, got on her mark, did her usually pre scene ritual and tried to concentrate on just the work, not the man.

Barry was on his mark, waiting for lighting and sound to finish their prep. He was nervous, anxiously awaiting the scene to start. He felt as if he had been split into two men warring with each other. One man, the professional, knowing his duty as the de facto leader of this movie, trying to maintain poise and control. Reminding himself that this was like any other scene, nothing really different from what he had done a hundred times before. 

The other man was full of primal instincts and urges. As he watched Iris perform her usual pre scene ritual he scrutinized her every move. With her eyes closed he admired how her long lashes left a veil upon the beauty of her defined cheekbones. The breaths that she was taking in and out accentuated the full, supple pillows that were her lips. His eyes traveled to the long silkiness of her neck where he longed to feel the juxtaposition of her softness against his stubble. And then, as if a force stronger than him was willing him to do so, his beckoning eyes fell to her glorious body. The curvature of her ample breasts, the delicate indentation of her tiny waist, the way those leather pants revealed every aspect of the ass that he wanted to feel and, “Dammit Barry, stop it! Get a grip on yourself. She’s just an actress, your just an actor and this is just a damn movie. Now pull your shit together,” the conflicted leading man thought to himself.

But of course he knew his own declaration was wrong. Iris wasn’t just an actress. There weren’t enough words of feelings to describe her. Iris West was in a league all her own. He felt lucky, privileged in fact, to simply be in her awe inspiring presence and he knew he was about to have one of “those” moments. 

Barry and Iris flashed a wary smile and nod of acknowledgement to each other and waited for the word that would start a sequence of events that would change their lives and hearts forever.

“Action.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble.
> 
> I’m a HUGE Candice Patton fan and today on her IG story she posted a quote saying “The trouble is, you think you have time.” That resonated with me and inspired me to push through my pain to write something and share it. This fic is a result of that feeling. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
